The present invention relates to heterocyclylalkyl-piperidine derivatives of general formula: 
which are active as antimicrobial agents. The invention also relates to their preparation and to compositions containing them.
Patent applications WO 99/37635 and WO 00/43383 disclose antimicrobial quinolylpropylpiperidine derivatives of general formula: 
in which the radical R1 is especially (C1-6) alkoxy, R2 is hydrogen, R3 is in position xe2x88x922 or xe2x88x923 and represents (C1-6) alkyl which may optionally be substituted with from 1 to 3 substituents chosen from thiol, halogen, alkylthio, trifluoromethyl, carboxyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkenyloxycarbonyl, alkenylcarbonyl, hydroxyl optionally substituted with alkyl, etc., R4 is a group xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94R5 for which R5 is selected from alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, tetrahydrofuryl, optionally substituted phenylalkyl, optionally substituted phenylalkenyl, optionally substituted heteroarylalkyl, optionally substituted heteroaryl, etc., n is 0 to 2, m is 1 or 2 and A and B are especially oxygen, sulfur, sulfinyl, sulfonyl, NR11, CR6R7 for which R6 and R7 represent H, thiol, alkylthio, halo, trifluoromethyl, alkenyl, alkenylcarbonyl, hydroxyl, amino, and Z1 to Z5 are N or CR1a, etc.
These products show antimicrobial activity. However, no derivative disubstituted in position xe2x88x924 of the piperidine had been synthesized hitherto and consequently no biological activity had been discovered for such products either.
Since slight modifications to the structures already known can result in large variations in activity, it was not obvious that derivatives disubstituted in position xe2x88x924 of the piperidine would also have antibacterial activity.
European patent application EP 30044 discloses quinoline derivatives which are useful as cardiovascular agents, corresponding to the general formula: 
in which R1 is especially alkyloxy, A-B is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHOHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CHOHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, R1 is H, OH or alkyloxy, R2 is ethyl or vinyl, R3 is especially alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, cycloalkyl, hydroxyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, tetrahydrofuryl, phenylalkyl, optionally substituted diphenylalkyl, optionally substituted phenylalkenyl, optionally substituted benzoyl or benzoylalkyl, optionally substituted heteroaryl or heteroarylalkyl, and Z is H or alkyl or forms with R3 a cycloalkyl radical.
It has now been found, and this forms the subject of the present invention, that the products of general formula (I) for which:
X1, X2, X3, X4 and X5 represent, respectively,  greater than Cxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x21 to  greater than Cxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x25, or alternatively not more than one of them represents a nitrogen atom,
R1, Rxe2x80x21, Rxe2x80x22, Rxe2x80x23, Rxe2x80x24 and Rxe2x80x25 are identical or different and represent a hydrogen or halogen atom or an alkyl, cycloalkyl, phenyl, phenylthio, mono- or bicyclic aromatic heterocyclyl or heterocyclylthio, hydroxyl, alkyloxy, trifluoromethoxy, alkylthio, trifluoromethylthio, cycloalkyloxy, cycloalkylthio, cyano, carboxyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, cycloalkyloxycarbonyl, xe2x80x94NRaRb or xe2x80x94CONRaRb radical (for which Ra and Rb can represent hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, phenyl, mono- or bicyclic aromatic heterocyclyl or Ra and Rb form, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, a 5- or 6-membered heterocycle which can optionally contain another heteroatom chosen from O, S, and N and, where appropriate, bearing an alkyl, phenyl or mono- or bicyclic aromatic heterocyclyl substituent on the nitrogen atom or, where appropriate, the sulfur atom of which is oxidized in the form of sulfinyl or sulfonyl), or represent a methylene radical substituted with fluoro, hydroxyl, alkyloxy, alkylthio, cycloalkyloxy, cycloalkylthio, phenyl, mono- or bicyclic aromatic heterocyclyl, carboxyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, cycloalkyloxycarbonyl, xe2x80x94NRaRb or xe2x80x94CONRaRb for which Ra and Rb are defined as above, or represent phenoxy, heterocyclyloxy, benzyloxy, heterocyclylmethyloxy, or alternatively R1 can also represent difluoromethoxy, or a radical of structure xe2x80x94CmF2m+1, xe2x80x94SCmF2m+1 or xe2x80x94OCmF2m+1 for which m is an integer from 1 to 6, or alternatively Rxe2x80x25 can also represent trifluoroacetyl,
R2 represents carboxyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, cycloalkyloxycarbonyl, cyano, xe2x80x94CONRaRb (for which Ra and Rb represent, respectively, hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, phenyl, mono- or bicyclic aromatic heterocyclyl, or Ra or Rb represents hydroxyl, alkyloxy, cycloalkyloxy, or Ra and Rb form, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, a 5- or 6-membered heterocycle which can optionally contain another heteroatom chosen from O, S and N and, where appropriate, bearing an alkyl, phenyl or mono- or bicyclic aromatic heterocyclyl substituent on the nitrogen atom or, where appropriate, the sulfur atom of which is oxidized in the form of sulfinyl or sulfonyl), or R2 represents hydroxymethyl, alkyl containing 1 or 2 carbon atoms substituted with carboxyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, cycloalkyloxycarbonyl, cyano or xe2x80x94CONRaRb for which Ra and Rb are defined as above, or R2 represents a radical of structure xe2x80x94CF2xe2x80x94Rc, xe2x80x94C(CH3)2xe2x80x94Rc, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Rc, xe2x80x94CHOHxe2x80x94Rc, xe2x80x94C(cycloalkyl)-Rc, or xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94Rc for which Rc is carboxyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, cycloalkyloxycarbonyl, or xe2x80x94CONRaRb for which Ra and Rb are defined as above,
R3 represents a phenyl, mono- or bicyclic aromatic heterocyclyl or alk-Rxc2x03 radical for which alk is an alkyl radical and Rxc2x03 represents hydrogen, halogen, hydroxyl, alkyloxy, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkylamino, dialkylamino, cycloalkyl, cycloalkyloxy, cycloalkylthio, cycloalkylsulfinyl, cycloalkylsulfonyl, cycloalkylamino, N-cycloalkyl-N-alkylamino, xe2x80x94N-(cycloalkyl)2, acyl, cycloalkylcarbonyl, phenyl, phenoxy, phenylthio, phenylsulfinyl, phenylsulfonyl, phenylamino, N-alkyl-N-phenylamino, N-cycloalkyl-N-phenylamino, xe2x80x94N-(phenyl)2, phenylalkyloxy, phenylalkylthio, phenylalkylsulfinyl, phenylalkylsulfonyl, phenylalkylamino, N-alkyl-N-phenylaminoalkyl, N-cycloalkyl-N-phenylalkylamino, benzoyl, mono- or bicyclic aromatic heterocyclyl, heterocyclyloxy, heterocyclylthio, heterocyclylsulfinyl, heterocyclylsulfonyl, heterocyclylamino, N-alkyl-N-heterocyclylamino, N-cycloalkyl-N-heterocyclylamino, heterocyclylcarbonyl, heterocyclylalkyloxy, heterocyclylalkylthio, heterocyclylalkylsulfinyl, heterocyclylalkylsulfonyl, heterocyclylalkylamino, N-alkyl-N-heterocyclylaminoalkyl, N-cycloalkyl-N-heterocyclylaminoalkyl, (the heterocyclyl portions mentioned above being mono- or bicyclic aromatic), carboxyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, xe2x80x94NRaRb or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NRaRb for which Ra and Rb are defined as above in the definition of R2, or alternatively Rxc2x03 represents xe2x80x94CRxe2x80x2b=CRxe2x80x2c-Rxe2x80x2a for which Rxe2x80x2a represents phenyl, phenylalkyl, heterocyclyl or heterocyclylalkyl in which the heterocyclyl portion is mono- or bicyclic aromatic, phenoxyalkyl, phenylthioalkyl, phenylsulfinylalkyl, phenylsulfonylalkyl, phenylaminoalkyl, N-alkyl-N-phenylaminoalkyl, heterocyclyloxyalkyl, heterocyclylthioalkyl, heterocyclylsulfinylalkyl, heterocyclylsulfonylalkyl, heterocyclylaminoalkyl, N-alkyl-N-heterocyclylaminoalkyl, heterocyclylthio, heterocyclylsulfinyl, heterocyclylsulfonyl, (the heterocyclyl portions mentioned above being mono- or bicyclic aromatic), phenylthio, phenylsulfinyl, phenylsulfonyl, and for which Rxe2x80x2b and Rxe2x80x2c represent hydrogen, alkyl or cycloalkyl, or alternatively Rxc2x03 represents a radical xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94Rd for which Rd is alkyl, phenyl, phenylalkyl, phenoxyalkyl, phenylthioalkyl, N-alkyl-N-phenylaminoalkyl, mono- or bicyclic aromatic heterocyclyl, heterocyclylalkyl, heterocyclyloxyalkyl, heterocyclylthioalkyl, heterocyclylaminoalkyl, N-alkyl-N-heterocyclylaminoalkyl, (the heterocyclyl portions mentioned above being mono- or bicyclic aromatic), or alternatively Rxc2x03 represents a xe2x80x94CF2-phenyl or mono- or bicyclic aromatic xe2x80x94CF2-heterocyclyl radical,
Y represents a radical  greater than CHxe2x80x94Re for which Re is hydrogen, fluoro, hydroxyl, alkyloxy, cycloalkyloxy, carboxyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, cycloalkyloxycarbonyl, xe2x80x94NRaRb or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NRaRb for which Ra and Rb are defined as above for R2 or one represents a hydrogen atom and the other represents an alkyloxycarbonyl, acyl, cycloalkylcarbonyl, benzoyl or heterocyclylcarbonyl radical in which the heterocyclyl portion is mono- or bicyclic aromatic, or alternatively Y represents a difluoromethylene, carbonyl, hydroxyiminomethylene, alkyloxyiminomethylene or cycloalkyloxyiminomethylene radical or a 1,1-cycloalkylene radical containing 3 to 6 carbon atoms; and
n is an integer from 0 to 4;
it being understood that the phenyl, benzyl, benzoyl or heterocyclyl radicals or portions mentioned above may optionally be substituted on the ring with 1 to 4 substituents chosen from halogen, hydroxyl, alkyl, alkyloxy, alkyloxyalkyl, haloalkyl, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, carboxyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, cyano, alkylamino, xe2x80x94NRaRb for which Ra and Rb are defined as above, phenyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkylthioalkyl, alkylsulfinylalkyl and alkylsulfonylalkyl,
in their enantiomeric or diastereoisomeric forms or mixtures of these forms, and/or, where appropriate, in their syn or anti form or a mixture thereof, as well as the salts thereof, are powerful antibacterial agents.
It is understood that the alkyl or acyl radicals and portions contain (except where especially mentioned) 1 to 10 carbon atoms in a straight or branched chain and that the cycloalkyl radicals contain 3 to 6 carbon atoms.
It is also understood that the radicals which represent or bear a halogen atom represent a halogen chosen from fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine, wherein fluorine is an embodiment of particular interest.
In the above general formula, when the radicals represent or bear a mono- or bicyclic aromatic heterocyclyl substituent, this substituent contains 5 to 10 chain members and may be chosen (in a nonlimiting manner) from thienyl, furyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, thiadiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridyl, pyridazinyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, indolyl, benzothienyl, benzofuryl indazolyl, benzothiazolyl, naphthyridinyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, cinnolyl, quinazolyl, quinoxalyl, benzoxazolyl and benzimidazolyl which may optionally be substituted with the substituents listed above.
According to the invention, the products of general formula (I) may be obtained by coupling the chain R3 with the heterocyclylalkylpiperidine derivative of general formula: 
in which X1, X2, X3, X4, X5, R1, R2, Y and n are defined as above, and R2 is protected when it bears a carboxyl or amino radical, optionally followed by removal of the acid-protecting or amine-protecting radical, optional separation of the enantiomeric or diastereoisomeric forms and/or, where appropriate, of the syn or anti forms and optional conversion of the product obtained into a salt.
The coupling of the chain R3 with the piperidine is advantageously carried out by the action of a derivative of general formula (IIa):
R3xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IIa) 
in which R3 is defined as above and X represents a halogen atom, a methylsulfonyl radical, a trifluoromethylsulfonyl radical or a p-toluenesulfonyl radical, working in anhydrous medium, which is optionally inert (for example nitrogen or argon) in an organic solvent such as an amide (for example dimethylformamide), a ketone (for example acetone) or a nitrile (for example acetonitrile) in the presence of a base such as an organonitrogen base (for example triethylamine) or a mineral base (alkaline carbonate, for example potassium carbonate) at a temperature of between 20xc2x0 C. and the reflux temperature of the solvent. It is understood that the nitrogen atom of the piperidine in the derivative of general formula (II) is optionally protected according to the usual methods which do not affect the rest of the molecule or the reaction; for example, the protection is carried out by a protecting radical chosen from t-butoxycarbonyl and benzyloxycarbonyl.
In one embodiment of the invention, a derivative of general formula (IIa) for which X is a bromine or iodine atom is reacted.
When R3 is a phenyl radical, it is also possible to act on the iodo or bromo derivative R3-X in the presence of a palladium catalyst according to the method described in J. Org. Chem., 6066 (1997) or Tet. Lett., 6359 (1997). The palladium catalyst may be chosen from tris(dibenzylideneacetone)dipalladium, and palladium diacetate with a ligand such as 2,2xe2x80x2-bis(diphenylphosphino)-1,1xe2x80x2-binaphthyl or 2-(di-t-butylphosphino)biphenyl, for example, a base such as sodium tert-butoxide or cesium carbonate in a solvent such as tetrahydrofuran, tetraglyme or toluene, optionally in the presence of a crown ether such as 18-C-6 (1,4,7,10,13,16-hexaoxacyclooctadecane). The reaction is carried out at a temperature of between 20xc2x0 C. and 110xc2x0 C.
When R3 represents a radical -alk-Rxc2x03 for which alk is an alkyl radical and Rxc2x03 represents xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94Rd in which Rd is phenyl, phenylalkyl, heterocyclyl or mono- or bicyclic aromatic heterocyclylalkyl, optionally one may couple an alkynyl halide: HCxe2x89xa1C-alk-X for which alk is defined as above and X is a halogen atom, and then may substitute the chain with a phenyl, phenylalkyl, heterocyclyl or heterocyclylalkyl radical.
In this alternative, the addition of the alkynyl chain is carried out using an alkynyl halide HCxe2x89xa1C-alk-X for which X is optionally a bromine atom, under the conditions listed above for the coupling of the chain R3, in the presence or absence of an alkali metal iodide such as, for example, potassium iodide or sodium iodide.
The substitution with a phenyl or heterocyclyl radical is carried out by the action of a halide derived from the cyclic radical to be substituted, in the presence of triethylamine, in anhydrous medium in a solvent such as an amide (for example dimethylformamide) or a nitrile (for example acetonitrile) and in the presence of a palladium salt such as, for example, tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium and cuprous iodide, at a temperature of between 20xc2x0 C. and the reflux temperature of the solvent.
The substitution with a phenylalkyl or heterocyclylalkyl radical is carried out by the action of the corresponding halide, in basic medium, for example in the presence of potassium hydride or sodium hydride or n-butyllithium, in a solvent such as an ether (tetrahydrofuran) or an amide (dimethylformamide) at a temperature of between xe2x88x9260xc2x0 C. and the boiling point of the reaction medium.
It is understood that, if the alkyl radicals represented by R3 bear carboxyl or amino substituents, these substituents are protected beforehand then freed after the reaction. The process is performed according to the usual methods which do not affect the rest of the molecule, in particular according to the methods described by T. W. Greene and P. G. M. Wuts, Protective Groups in Organic Synthesis (2nd edition), A. Wileyxe2x80x94Interscience Publication (1991), or by McOmie, Protective Groups in Organic Chemistry, Plenum Press (1973).
The protected carboxyl radical borne by R2 may be chosen from readily hydrolyzable esters. Examples are the methyl, benzyl, and tert-butyl esters, or the phenyl propyl or allyl esters. The protection of the carboxyl radical is optionally carried out at the same time as the reaction.
Where appropriate, the amino radical is protected using the usual protecting radicals mentioned in the above references.
These protecting radicals are installed and removed according to the usual methods, mentioned above for R3.
When R3 represents a radical-alk-Rxc2x03 for which alk is an alkyl radical and Rxc2x03 represents a phenoxy, phenylthio, phenylamino, heterocyclyloxy, heterocyclylthio or heterocyclylamino radical in which the heterocyclyl portion is aromatic, optionally the chain may be constructed step by step, by first condensing a chain HO-alk-X, for which X is a halogen atom (optionally iodine), under the conditions described above for the reaction of the product of general formula (IIa), and then by converting the hydroxyalkyl chain into a haloalkyl, methanesulfonylalkyl or p-toluenesulfonylalkyl chain, and finally by reacting, in basic medium, an aromatic derivative of structure Arxe2x80x94ZH for which AR is an aromatic phenyl or heterocyclyl radical and Z is a sulfur, oxygen or nitrogen atom.
The conversion of the hydroxylated chain into a haloalkyl or p-toluenesulfonyl chain is carried out according to the usual methods of halogenation or sulfonylation, especially by reacting a halogenating agent, for instance, thionyl chloride, halophosphorus derivatives: for example phosphorus trichloride or tribromide or a sulfonylating agent such as, for example, methanesulfonyl chloride, p-toluenesulfonyl chloride or trifluoromethanesulfonic anhydride. The reaction is carried out in an organic solvent, for instance a chlorinated solvent (for example dichloromethane or chloroform), at a temperature of between 0xc2x0 C. and 60xc2x0 C. In certain cases, it may be advantageous to work in the presence of a base, for instance pyridine or triethylamine.
The reaction of the aromatic derivative Arxe2x80x94ZH is advantageously carried out as described above for the action of the derivative of general formula (IIa), in the presence of a base, for example such as a nitrogenous base, in an organic solvent such as an amide (for example dimethylformamide), a ketone (for example acetone) or a nitrile (for example acetonitrile), in the presence of a base such as a nitrogenous organic base (for example triethylamine) or a mineral base (alkali metal carbonate: for example potassium carbonate) at a temperature of between 20xc2x0 C. and the reflux temperature of the reaction mixture. It may be advantageous to work in the presence of potassium iodide.
According to the invention, the heterocyclylalkylpiperidine derivatives of general formula (II) may be prepared according to the coupling method described below, and then where appropriate converted according to one of the methods {circle around (1)} to {circle around (9)} below, via a subsequent operation starting with one of the derivatives of general formula (II) already obtained, to prepare the derivatives corresponding to the various alternatives of Y and/or of R1, Rxe2x80x21, Rxe2x80x22, Rxe2x80x23, Rxe2x80x24 or Rxe2x80x25.
It is understood that when carboxylic acid radicals are present on the molecule, these radicals are protected beforehand and then freed after the reaction according to the usual methods which do not affect the rest of the molecule, especially according to the methods mentioned in the references cited above. It is also understood that, prior to the reactions which may interfere with the amine of the piperidine in the derivative of general formula (II), this amine is protected, and then freed after the reaction. The protection is carried out according to the usual methods, as specified above, especially via a t-butoxycarbonyl or benzyloxycarbonyl radical.
According to the invention, the preparation of the products of general formula (II) for which Re in Y is a hydrogen atom is carried out by coupling a heterocyclic derivative of general formula: 
in which R1, X1, X2, X3, X4 and X5 are defined as above and Hal represents a halogen atom, with a piperidine derivative of general formula: 
in which Rz is a protecting radical and Rxe2x80x32 is defined as above or represents a protected radical if R2 represents or bears a carboxylic acid function, followed by removal of the protecting radicals and/or followed by conversion, via a subsequent operation, of the substituents of the bicycle of the heterocyclylalkylpiperidine derivative of general formula (II) thus obtained, to give the expected derivative bearing the radical R1, Rxe2x80x21, Rxe2x80x22, Rxe2x80x23, Rxe2x80x24, or Rxe2x80x25, and, where appropriate, removal of the protecting radical(s) still present on the molecule.
The radical Rz may be any protecting group for the nitrogen atom which is compatible with the reaction (for example t-butyloxycarbonyl or benzyloxycarbonyl). The protecting groups for the acid functions are chosen from the usual groups whose installation and removal do not affect the rest of the molecule, especially those mentioned in the references cited above.
The reaction is carried out by the successive action of an organoborane (for example 9-borabicyclo-[3.3.1]nonane) in a solvent such as an ether (for example tetrahydrofuran or dioxane) at a temperature of between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and 20xc2x0 C., and then of the bicyclic derivative of general formula (III) wherein Hal optionally represents a bromine or iodine atom or a chlorine atom, by analogy with the methods described by Suzuki et al., Pure and Appl. Chem., 57, 1749 (1985). The reaction is generally carried out in the presence of a palladium salt (for example diphenylphosphinoferrocenepalladium chloride) and of a base such as potassium phosphate, at a temperature of between 20xc2x0 C. and the reflux temperature of the solvent.
{circle around (1)} The heterocyclylalkylpiperidines of general formula (II) for which Re in Y represents a hydroxyl radical may be prepared by oxidation in basic medium of the corresponding heterocyclylalkylpiperidine derivative of general formula (II) for which Re in Y is a hydrogen atom. The oxidation is carried out by the action of oxygen, optionally in an inert solvent such as dimethyl sulfoxide in the presence of tert-butanol and of a base such as potassium tert-butoxide or sodium tert-butoxide at a temperature of between 0xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C.
The heterocyclylalkylpiperidine derivative for which Re in Y is a fluorine atom is prepared by fluorination starting with a derivative for which Re is hydroxyl. The reaction is carried out in the presence of a sulfur fluoride [for example in the presence of an aminosulfur trifluoride (diethylaminosulfur trifluoride (Tetrahedron, 44, 2875 (1988), bis(2-methoxyethyl)aminosulfur trifluoride (Deoxofluor(copyright)), or morpholinosulfur trifluoride, for example) or alternatively in the presence of sulfur tetrafluoride (J. Org. Chem., 40, 3808 (1975); alternatively, the fluorination reaction can also be carried out using a fluorinating agent such as hexafluoropropyldiethylamine (JP 2 039 546) or N-(2-chloro-1,1,2-trifluoroethyl)diethylamine.
The process is performed in an organic solvent such as a chlorinated solvent (for example dichloromethane, dichloroethane or chloroform), or in an ether (for example tetrahydrofuran or dioxane), at a temperature of between xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. and 40xc2x0 C., or optionally between 0xc2x0 C. and 30xc2x0 C. It is advantageous to work in inert medium (especially argon or nitrogen).
The heterocyclylalkylpiperidine derivative of general formula (II) for which Re in Y is an alkyloxy or cycloalkyloxy radical is prepared by the action of an alkyl or cycloalkyl halide on the corresponding derivative of general formula (II) for which Re is hydroxyl. The reaction is generally carried out using the bromide or chloride, in an inert solvent such as N,N-dimethylformamide or dimethyl sulfoxide, in the presence of an acid acceptor such as a trialkylamine (for example triethylamine) or an alkali metal hydride (for example sodium hydride), at a temperature of between 20xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C.
The heterocyclylalkylpiperidine derivative of general formula (II) for which Y is a carbonyl radical may be prepared by oxidation of the corresponding derivative of general formula (II) for which Re in Y is a hydroxyl radical. This oxidation is carried out, for example, using potassium permanganate optionally in a solution of sodium hydroxide (for example 3N sodium hydroxide), at a temperature of between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and 20xc2x0 C., or alternatively by the action of oxalyl chloride in the presence of dimethyl sulfoxide, followed by the addition of an amine such as triethylamine, in an inert solvent such as dichloromethane or dimethyl sulfoxide, at a temperature of between xe2x88x9260xc2x0 C. and 20xc2x0 C., by analogy with the method described by D. Swern et al., J. Org. Chem., 44, 4148 (1979).
The heterocyclylalkylpiperidine derivative of general formula (II) for which Y is a difluoromethylene radical may be prepared by dihalogenation of the product of general formula (II) for which Y is carbonyl, under conditions analogous to those of the fluorination described above.
The heterocyclylalkylpiperidine derivative of general formula (II) for which Y is a hydroxyiminomethylene radical may be prepared by the action of hydroxylamine on a derivative of general formula (II) for which Y is a carbonyl radical. The reaction is generally carried out in an inert solvent such as an alcohol (methanol or ethanol) and optionally in the presence of sodium hydroxide (for example 1N sodium hydroxide), at a temperature of between 0xc2x0 C. and the boiling point of the reaction mixture.
The heterocyclylalkylpiperidine derivative of general formula (II) for which Y is an alkyloxyiminomethylene or cycloalkyloxyiminomethylene radical may be prepared by the action of an alkyl or cycloalkyl halide on the corresponding derivative of general formula (II) for which Y is hydroxyiminomethylene. The reaction is generally carried out in an inert solvent such as N,N-dimethylformamide or dimethyl sulfoxide, in the presence of an acid acceptor such as a trialkylamine (for example triethylamine) or an alkali metal hydride (for example sodium hydride), at a temperature of between 20xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C. A bromide is one example of interest in the present invention.
The heterocyclylalkylpiperidine derivative of general formula (II) for which Re in Y is a radical xe2x80x94NRaRb may be prepared from the corresponding tosyloxy derivative by the action of an amine HNRaRb (or, where appropriate, of ammonia when Re is xe2x80x94NH2) in an inert solvent such as N,N-dimethylformamide or dimethyl sulfoxide, at a temperature of between 20xc2x0 C. and the boiling point of the reaction mixture. When ammonia is reacted, the process is optionally performed under pressure (2 to 20 atmospheres) at a temperature of between 20xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C. When the process is performed using an amine HNRaRb, the reaction is optionally carried out in the presence of a base such as a trialkylamine (for example triethylamine), pyridine or an alkali metal hydride (for example sodium hydride).
The derivative for which Re in Y is tosyloxy is obtained from the product of general formula (II) for which Re in Y is hydroxyl, by the action of tosyl chloride in pyridine, at a temperature of between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and 20xc2x0 C.
The heterocyclylalkylpiperidine derivative of general formula (II) for which Re in Y is a carboxyl radical may be prepared by the action of an alkaline cyanide on the corresponding tosyloxy derivative, in an organic solvent such as dimethylformamide or dimethyl sulfoxide or in aqueous-organic medium, for example a water-alcohol mixture, at a temperature of between 0xc2x0 C. and the boiling point of the reaction mixture, followed by hydrolysis of the nitrile obtained by the action of a strong acid such as hydrochloric acid, and optionally of a lower aliphatic alcohol, at a temperature of between 0xc2x0 C. and the boiling point of the reaction mixture. Sodium cyanide or potassium cyanide are both options according to the present invention.
The heterocyclylalkylpiperidine derivative of general formula (II) for which Re in Y is an alkyloxycarbonyl or cycloalkyloxycarbonyl or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NRaRb radical may be prepared by the action, respectively, of the alcohol or of the corresponding amine on the derivative of general formula (II) for which Re in Y is a carboxyl radical. The reaction is carried out in the presence of a coupling agent such as a carbodiimide (for example N,Nxe2x80x2-dicyclohexylcarbodiimide) or N,Nxe2x80x2-carbonyldiimidazole, in an inert solvent such as an ether (for example tetrahydrofuran or dioxane), an amide (N,N-dimethylformamide), a chlorinated solvent (for example methylene chloride, 1,2-dichloroethane or chloroform) or dimethyl sulfoxide, at a temperature of between 0xc2x0 C. and the reflux temperature of the reaction mixture.
{circle around (2)} The heterocyclylalkylpiperidine derivative of general formula (II) for which Y is a 1,1-cycloalkylene radical may be prepared by the action, in basic medium, of a product of structure Hal-Alk-Hal for which Alk is an alkylene radical corresponding to the expected cycloalkylene, on a heterocyclylalkylpiperidine derivative for which Re in Y is a hydrogen atom. The reaction is generally carried out in an inert solvent such as N,N-dimethylformamide or dimethyl sulfoxide, in the presence of an acid acceptor such as an alkali metal hydride (for example sodium hydride), at a temperature of between 20xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C.
{circle around (3)} The heterocyclylalkylpiperidine derivatives of general formula (II) for which one from among R1, Rxe2x80x21, Rxe2x80x22, Rxe2x80x23, Rxe2x80x24 and Rxe2x80x25 represents an alkyl, cycloalkyl, phenyl, heterocyclyl, benzyl or heterocyclylmethyl radical may be prepared by the action of a boron derivative of structure Rxe2x80x2iB(OH)2 (Rxe2x80x2i meaning one of the substituents R1, Rxe2x80x21, Rxe2x80x22, Rxe2x80x23, Rxe2x80x24 or Rxe2x80x25) or of 9-alkyl-(or 9-cycloalkyl)-9-borabicyclo[3.3.1]nonane structure on a derivative of general formula (II) for which the substituent Rxe2x80x2i is a bromine, iodine or chlorine atom, by analogy with the methods described by F. Diederich and P. J. Stang, Metal Catalysed Cross-coupling Reactions, Wiley-VCH, (1997) in the presence of a palladium salt (for example tetrakis(triphenylphosphine) or diphenylphosphinoferrocenepalladium chloride) and of a base such as potassium phosphate, in an inert solvent such as an amide (for example N,N-dimethylformamide), an ether (for example tetrahydrofuran) or a nitrile (for example acetonitrile), at a temperature of between 20xc2x0 C. and the reflux temperature of the reaction mixture.
{circle around (4)} The heterocyclylalkylpiperidine derivatives of general formula (II) for which one from among R1, Rxe2x80x21, Rxe2x80x22, Rxe2x80x23, Rxe2x80x24 and Rxe2x80x25 represents a radical xe2x80x94NRaRb may be prepared by the action of an amine HNRaRb on a derivative of general formula (II) for which the substituent Rxe2x80x2i (Rxe2x80x2i meaning one of the substituents R1 Rxe2x80x21, Rxe2x80x22, Rxe2x80x23, Rxe2x80x24 or Rxe2x80x25) is a bromine, iodine or chlorine atom, by analogy with the methods described in J. Org. Chem., 6066 (1997) and Tetrahedron Lett., 6359 (1997) in the presence of a palladium catalyst, under conditions similar to those described for the reaction of the halo derivative of formula (III) with the derivative of general formula (II).
When Ra and Rb represent hydrogen atoms, the amino derivative obtained may be converted into a fluoro derivative by the action of an alkaline nitrite (for example sodium nitrite) in acidic medium (tetrafluoroboric acid or hexafluorophosphoric acid) in water at a temperature of between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and 20xc2x0 C., to prepare a diazonium tetrafluoroborate or hexafluorophosphate, followed by pyrolysis of the product obtained according to the Baz-Schieman reaction, Org. Synth., Coll 5, 133 (1973).
{circle around (5)} The heterocyclylalkylpiperidine derivatives of general formula (II) for which R1, Rxe2x80x21, Rxe2x80x22, Rxe2x80x23, Rxe2x80x24 or Rxe2x80x25 represents an alkyloxy, alkylthio, cycloalkyloxy, cycloalkylthio, benzyloxy or heterocyclylmethyloxy radical, may be prepared by the action of the alcohol or of the corresponding thiol on the heterocyclylalkylpiperidine derivative for which one of the radicals Rxe2x80x2i is a bromine, iodine or chlorine atom. The reaction is generally carried out in an inert solvent such as an ether (for example tetrahydrofuran or dioxane), an amide (for example N,N-dimethylformamide) or dimethyl sulfoxide, in the presence of an acid acceptor such as a trialkylamine (for example triethylamine), an alkali metal hydride (for example sodium hydride), methyllithium or n-butyllithium, at a temperature of between 0xc2x0 C. and the reflux temperature of the reaction mixture.
The heterocyclylalkylpiperidine derivatives of general formula (II) for which R1, Rxe2x80x21, Rxe2x80x22, Rxe2x80x23, Rxe2x80x24 or Rxe2x80x25 represents a hydroxyl radical may be prepared from the corresponding derivative for which one of the radicals Rxe2x80x2i is methoxy by the action of a strong acid such as hydrobromic acid, at a temperature of between 20xc2x0 C. and the reflux temperature of the reaction mixture.
The heterocyclylalkylpiperidine derivatives of general formula (II) for which R1, Rxe2x80x21, Rxe2x80x22, Rxe2x80x23, Rxe2x80x24 or Rxe2x80x25 represents a trifluoromethoxy radical may be obtained by analogy with the method described by Sun W. Y. Synlett., 11, 1279 (1997) to prepare a derivative for which Rxe2x80x2i is an xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94SCH3 radical, starting with the corresponding hydroxyl derivative; this radical is converted into a trifluoromethyl radical by applying the methods described by Kuroboshi M. et al., Tetrahedron Lett., 33(29), 4173 (1992) in the presence of 1,3-dibromo-5,5-dimethylhydantoin in an HF-pyridine complex at a temperature of between 0xc2x0 C. and 20xc2x0 C.
The heterocyclylalkylpiperidine derivatives of general formula (II) for which R1, Rxe2x80x21, Rxe2x80x22, Rxe2x80x23, Rxe2x80x24 or Rxe2x80x25 represents an alkyloxy, cycloalkyloxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, heterocyclyloxy or heterocyclylmethyloxy radical may be obtained by the action of the corresponding halo derivative on the derivative of general formula (II) for which the Rxe2x80x2i to be modified is hydroxyl. The process is optionally performed using the bromo derivative, in an inert solvent such as an ether (for example tetrahydrofuran or dioxane), an amide (for example N,N-dimethylformamide) or dimethyl sulfoxide, in the presence of an acid acceptor such as a trialkylamine (for example triethylamine), an alkali metal hydride (for example sodium hydride), methyllithium or N-butyllithium, optionally in the presence of a palladium salt (by analogy with the methods described in J. Am. Chem. Soc., 4369 (1999); Tetrahedron Lett., 8005 (1997); Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl., 2047 (1998)), at a temperature of between 0xc2x0 C. and the reflux temperature of the reaction mixture.
{circle around (6)} The heterocyclylalkylpiperidine derivatives of general formula (II) for which R1 represents a trifluoromethyl radical may be prepared by the action of a trifluoromethylating agent (especially a bromo derivative Brxe2x80x94CF3 or an iodo derivative Ixe2x80x94CF3) on the heterocyclylalkylpiperidine derivative for which one of the radicals R1 is a bromine, iodine or chlorine atom, in the presence of copper or a copper(I) salt such as CuI, in a solvent such as dimethylformamide, between 20xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C., by analogy with J. C. S. Chem. Commun., 1, 53 (1992) or Chem. Commun., 18, 1389 (1993).
{circle around (7)} The heterocyclylalkylpiperidine derivatives of general formula (II) for which R1, Rxe2x80x21, Rxe2x80x22, Rxe2x80x23, Rxe2x80x24 or Rxe2x80x25 represents an alkylthio, cycloalkylthio, trifluoromethylthio, phenylthio or heterocyclylthio radical may be obtained by the action of the corresponding halo derivative on the heterocyclylalkylpiperidine derivative bearing a mercapto substituent. In one embodiment of the present invention, the process is performed using the bromo derivative, under the conditions described above for the action of a halo derivative on an alcohol, at a temperature of between 20xc2x0 C. and the reflux temperature of the reaction mixture. In the case of the trifluoromethylthio radical, the process is performed by analogy with the method described in Tet. Lett., 33(44), 6677 (1992).
The mercapto derivative of the heterocyclylalkylpiperidine of general formula (II) may be obtained from the heterocyclylalkylpiperidine derivative for which one of the radicals Rxe2x80x2i is a bromine, iodine or chlorine atom (in one embodiment of interest, a bromine atom) by analogy with the methods described by Q. L. Zhou et al., Tetrahedron, 15, 4467 (1994); C. Bieniauz et al., Tetrahedron Letters, 34, 6, 939 (1993) and E. D. Amstuts, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 68, 498 (1946). The reaction is carried out, for example, in the presence of Na3PO3S or Na2S in an inert solvent such as an alcohol (for example methanol or ethanol), optionally in the presence of water, at a temperature of between 20xc2x0 C. and the reflux temperature of the reaction mixture.
{circle around (8)} The heterocyclylalkylpiperidine derivatives of general formula (II) for which R1, Rxe2x80x21, Rxe2x80x22, Rxe2x80x23, Rxe2x80x24 or Rxe2x80x25 represents a cyano radical may be obtained from the corresponding derivative for which one of the radicals Rxe2x80x2i is a halogen atom, optionally a bromine or iodine atom, by applying the methods described by Halley F. et al., Synth. Comm., 27(7), 1199 (1997) and Tschaen D. M. et al., J. Org. Chem., 60(14), 4324 (1995), in the presence of CuCN, or KCN and optionally in the presence of a catalyst.
The heterocyclylalkylpiperidine derivatives of general formula (II) for which R1, Rxe2x80x21, Rxe2x80x22, Rxe2x80x23, Rxe2x80x24 or Rxe2x80x25 represents a carboxyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, cycloalkyloxycarbonyl or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NRaRb radical may be prepared from the cyano derivative, according to the usual methods for conversion into an acid, an ester and an amide, which do not affect the rest of the molecule, and some of the implementation conditions of which have been recalled above. In particular, in the presence of a carbodiimide (N,Nxe2x80x2-dicyclohexylcarbodiimide) or N,Nxe2x80x2-carbonyldiimidazole, in an ether (tetrahydrofuran or dioxane), an amide (N,N-dimethylformamide) or a chlorinated solvent (methylene chloride, 1,2-dichloroethane or chloroform), at a temperature of between 0xc2x0 C. and the reflux temperature of the reaction mixture.
{circle around (9)} The heterocyclylalkylpiperidine derivatives of general formula (II) for which R1, Rxe2x80x21, Rxe2x80x22, Rxe2x80x23, Rxe2x80x24 or Rxe2x80x25 represents a hydroxymethyl radical may be obtained by reducing a heterocyclylalkylpiperidine derivative of general formula (II) for which one of the radicals Rxe2x80x2i represents a carboxyl radical, using a reducing agent such as, for example, lithium aluminum hydride or a borohydride, in an inert solvent such as an ether (for example tetrahydrofuran or dioxane) or a chlorinated solvent (for example methylene chloride, 1,2-dichloroethane or chloroform), at a temperature of between 0xc2x0 C. and the reflux temperature of the reaction mixture.
The heterocyclylalkylpiperidine derivatives of general formula (II) for which R1, Rxe2x80x21, Rxe2x80x22, Rxe2x80x23, Rxe2x80x24 or Rxe2x80x25 represents an alkyloxymethyl or cycloalkyloxymethyl radical may be obtained by the action of the corresponding halo derivative (optionally the bromo derivative) on the corresponding heterocyclyl-alkylpiperidine derivative for which the radical Rxe2x80x2i represents a hydroxymethyl radical. The reaction is generally carried out in an inert solvent such as an ether (for example tetrahydrofuran or dioxane), an amide (for example N,N-dimethylformamide) or dimethyl sulfoxide, in the presence of an acid acceptor such as a trialkylamine (for example triethylamine) or an alkali metal hydride (for example sodium hydride), at a temperature of between 20xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C.
The heterocyclylalkylpiperidine derivatives of general formula (II) for which R1, Rxe2x80x21, Rxe2x80x22, Rxe2x80x23, Rxe2x80x24 or Rxe2x80x25 represents a fluoromethyl radical may be obtained by the action of a fluorinating agent on the heterocyclylalkylpiperidine derivative for which the corresponding radical Rxe2x80x2i represents a hydroxymethyl radical. The reaction may be carried out under the fluorinating conditions described above for the installation of a radical Re meaning fluorine.
The heterocyclylalkylpiperidine derivatives of general formula (II) for which R1, Rxe2x80x21, Rxe2x80x22, Rxe2x80x23, Rxe2x80x24 or Rxe2x80x25 represents an alkylthiomethyl or cycloalkylthiomethyl radical may be obtained by the action of the corresponding thiol on a heterocyclylalkylpiperidine derivative for which the radical Rxe2x80x2i to be modified is halomethyl (wherein halogens according to one aspect of the invention are a bromine or a chlorine atom). The reaction is generally carried out in an inert solvent such as an ether (for example tetrahydrofuran or dioxane), an amide (for example N,N-dimethylformamide) or dimethyl sulfoxide, in the presence of an acid acceptor such as a trialkylamine (for example triethylamine) or an alkali metal hydride (for example sodium hydride), at a temperature of between 20xc2x0 C. and the reflux temperature of the reaction mixture.
The heterocyclylalkylpiperidine derivatives bearing a halomethyl radical Rxe2x80x2i are prepared from the corresponding derivative for which Rxe2x80x2i is a hydroxymethyl radical by the action of a halogenating agent (halophosphorus derivative or thionyl chloride). The reaction is optionally carried out in an inert solvent such as dichloromethane, at a temperature of between 0xc2x0 C. and 60xc2x0 C., optionally in the presence of a base such as pyridine.
The heterocyclylalkylpiperidine derivatives of general formula (II) for which R1, Rxe2x80x21, Rxe2x80x22, Rxe2x80x23, Rxe2x80x24, or Rxe2x80x25 represents a radical xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94NRaRb may be obtained by the action of an amine HNRaRb on a heterocyclylalkylpiperidine derivative for which the radical Rxe2x80x2i to be modified is halomethyl (the halogen optionally being a bromine or chlorine atom). The reaction is carried out in an inert solvent such as an ether (for example tetrahydrofuran or dioxane), an amide (for example N,N-dimethylformamide) or dimethyl sulfoxide, in the presence of an acid acceptor such as a trialkylamine (for example triethylamine) or an alkali metal hydride (for example sodium hydride), at a temperature of between 20xc2x0 C. and the reflux temperature of the reaction mixture. The halomethyl derivative is prepared as described above.
The heterocyclylalkylpiperidine derivatives of general formula (II) for which R1, Rxe2x80x21, Rxe2x80x22, Rxe2x80x23, Rxe2x80x24, or Rxe2x80x25 represents a carboxymethyl radical may be obtained by the action of an alkaline cyanide on a heterocyclylalkylpiperidine derivative for which the radical Rxe2x80x2i to be modified is halomethyl (the halogen optionally being a bromine or chlorine atom), followed by hydrolysis of the nitrile. The reaction is carried out using sodium cyanide or potassium cyanide in an organic solvent such as dimethyl sulfoxide or dimethylformamide, or in a water-alcohol mixture, at a temperature of between 0xc2x0 C. and the boiling point of the reaction mixture, followed by the action of a strong acid such as hydrochloric acid, optionally in the presence of a lower aliphatic alcohol, at a temperature of between 0xc2x0 C. and the boiling point of the reaction mixture.
The heterocyclylalkylpiperidine derivatives of general formula (II) for which R1, Rxe2x80x21, Rxe2x80x22, Rxe2x80x23, Rxe2x80x24, or Rxe2x80x25 represents an alkyloxycarbonylmethyl, cycloalkyloxycarbonylmethyl or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NRaRb radical may be obtained from the corresponding acid according to the usual methods for converting an acid to an ester or amide which do not affect the rest of the molecule, especially in the presence of a coupling agent such as a carbodiimide as described above.
The heterocyclic derivatives of general formula (III) for which Hal is a bromine atom, R1 is defined as above, X1 to X4 represent, respectively,  greater than Cxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x21 to  greater than Cxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x24 and X5 represents  greater than CH, may be prepared by brominating the corresponding 4-hydroxyquinolines using a brominating agent such as phosphorus oxitribromide or thionyl bromide without a solvent, at a temperature of between 20xc2x0 C. and 115xc2x0 C.
The 4-hydroxyquinolines may be prepared by decarboxylating the corresponding 3-carboxy-4-hydroxyquinolines, working in a solvent such as diphenyl ether at a temperature of between 100xc2x0 C. and 260xc2x0 C.
The 3-carboxy-4-hydroxyquinolines may be prepared by analogy with the method described in European patent application EP-A-0 379 412, starting with the desired aniline derivative.
The heterocyclic derivatives of general formula (III) for which Hal is a bromine atom, R1 is defined as above, X1 to X4 represent, respectively,  greater than Cxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x21 to  greater than Cxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x24 and Xs represents  greater than Cxe2x80x94Cl, may be prepared by brominating the corresponding 3-chloro-4-hydroxyquinoline. The bromination is generally carried out with triphenylphosphine dibromide in acetonitrile at a temperature of between 20xc2x0 C. and 85xc2x0 C.
The 3-chloro-4-hydroxyquinolines may be prepared by chlorinating a 4-hydroxyquinoline. The chlorination is carried out, for example, using N-chlorosuccinimide in a solvent such as acetic acid, at a temperature of between 20xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C.
The heterocyclic derivatives of general formula (III) for which Hal is a bromine atom, R1 is defined as above, X1 to X4 represent, respectively,  greater than Cxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x21 to  greater than Cxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x24 and X5 represents  greater than Cxe2x80x94COCF3 may be prepared by analogy with the preparation of the derivatives for which X5 represents  greater than CH, by brominating the corresponding 4-hydroxy-3-fluoroacetylquinoline derivative. The reaction is carried out without a solvent, using a brominating agent such as phosphorus oxytribromide, at a temperature of between 20xc2x0 C. and 115xc2x0 C. The 4-hydroxy-3-trifluoroacetylquinoline may be prepared by analogy with the method described for the preparation of 3-carboxy-4-hydroxyquinoline.
The heterocyclic derivatives of general formula (III) for which Hal is an iodine atom, R1 is a methoxy radical, X1 to X4 represent, respectively,  greater than Cxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x21 to  greater than Cxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x24 and X5 represents  greater than Cxe2x80x94F, may be prepared by analogy with the studies of E. Arzel et al., Tetrahedron, 55, 12149-12156 (1999) starting with 3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinoline, by the successive action of a base and then iodine. For example, lithium diisopropylamide in a solvent such as an ether (tetrahydrofuran) at a temperature of between xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. and 20xc2x0 C. is used.
The 3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinoline may be obtained by pyrolysis of 6-methoxyquinoline diazonium 3-tetrafluoroborate or 3-hexafluorophosphate according to the Balz-Schieman reaction, Org. Synth., Coll 5, 133 (1973), at a temperature of between 100xc2x0 C. and 240xc2x0 C. 6-Methoxyquinoline diazonium 3-tetrafluoroborate or 6-methoxyquinoline diazonium 3-hexafluorophosphate may be obtained from 3-amino-6-methoxyquinoline by the action of an alkaline nitrite (for example sodium nitrite) in acidic medium (tetrafluoroboric acid or hexafluorophosphoric acid) in a solvent such as water at a temperature of between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and +20xc2x0 C., by analogy with the studies of A. Roe et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 71, 1785-86 (1949) or by the action of an alkyl nitrite (such as, for example, isoamyl nitrite) and of the trifluoroborate/diethyl ether complex in a solvent such as an ether (for example tetrahydrofuran) at a temperature of between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and +10xc2x0 C.
3-Amino-6-methoxyquinoline is prepared as described by N. Heindel, J. Med. Chem. 13, 760 (1970).
The heterocyclic derivatives of general formula (III) for which Hal is a bromine atom, R1 is defined as above, X2 to X4 represent, respectively,  greater than Cxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x22 to  greater than Cxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x24 and X1 represents a nitrogen atom or alternatively X1, X3, and X4 represent, respectively,  greater than Cxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x21,  greater than Cxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x23, and  greater than Cxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x24 and X2 represents a nitrogen atom, and X5 represents  greater than CH or  greater than Cxe2x80x94Cl, may be prepared by analogy with the methods described above when X1 to X4 represent, respectively,  greater than Cxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x21 to  greater than Cxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x24 or according to the syntheses described by Adams J. T. et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 68, 1317 (1946) for the 1,5-naphthyridines and S. Radl et al., Collect. Czech. Chem. Commun., 56, 2420 (1991) for the 1,7-naphthyridines, starting with 3-aminopyridines.
The hydroxynaphthyridine required to carry out the reaction is also prepared by analogy with the methods described above for the hydroxyquinolines, but starting with 3-aminopyridine or its substituted derivatives. The 3-aminopyridine derivatives may be obtained by adaptation of the methods described in xe2x80x9cThe Chemistry of Heterocyclic Compoundsxe2x80x9d, Vol. 14, Pyridine and its Derivatives, Supplement Part III, page 41. Ed. R. A. Abramovitch, Interscience Publication.
The heterocyclic derivatives of general formula (III) for which Hal is a bromine atom, R1 is defined as above, X1, X2, and X4 represent, respectively,  greater than Cxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x21,  greater than Cxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x22, and  greater than Cxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x24, X3 represents a nitrogen atom and X5 represents  greater than CH or  greater than Cxe2x80x94Cl, may be prepared by analogy with the methods described above when X1 to X4 represent respectively,  greater than Cxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x21 to  greater than Cxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x24 or according to the syntheses described by D. Heber et al., Arzneim-Forsch, 44, 809 (1994) starting with 2-aminopyridines or substituted derivatives thereof.
The 2-aminopyridines may be obtained by applying or adapting the methods described in xe2x80x9cThe Chemistry of Heterocyclic Compoundsxe2x80x9d, Vol. 14, Pyridine and its Derivatives, Supplement Part III, page 41, Ed. R. A. Abramovitch, Interscience Publication.
The derivatives of general formula (III) for which Hal is a bromine atom, R1 is defined as above and X5 represents a nitrogen atom may be obtained from 2-amino-benzenamides as described in J. Am. Chem. Soc., 69, 184 (1947). 2-Amino-benzenamide is cyclized in the presence of an alkyl orthoformate such as ethyl orthoformate in a solvent such as diethylene glycol at a temperature of between 105xc2x0 C. and 120xc2x0 C. to give 4-hydroxyquinazoline, which is brominated as described above. The 2-aminobenzenamide is obtained from the corresponding aniline by applying or adapting the methods described by V. Snieckus, Chem. Rev., 90, 879 (1990) and Pure Appl. Chem., 62, 2047 (1990).
The heterocyclic derivatives of general formula (III) for which Hal is a bromine atom, R1 is defined as above and X4 is a nitrogen atom may be obtained from 2-acetylaniline as described in Synth. Commun., 19, 3087 (1989). The 4-hydroxycinnoline obtained is brominated under the conditions described above. The 2-acetylanilines are obtained from the corresponding aniline by applying the methods cited above for 2-aminobenzenamide.
The piperidine derivatives of general formula (IV) for which n=0 and Rxe2x80x32 represents carboxyl may be prepared from the corresponding piperidine derivative of general formula: 
in which Rxe2x80x32 defined as above is protected beforehand and Rz is defined as above, by analogy with the studies of Koppel, J. Chem. Soc. Chem. Commun., 473 (1975) by reaction between the piperidine derivative and vinyl phenyl sulfoxide in the presence of a base (for example sodium hydride, lithium diisopropylamide or lithium hexamethyldisyliylamide) in a solvent such as an ether (for example tetrahydrofuran) at a temperature of between 0xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C. The intermediate adduct obtained is then thermolyzed at between 60xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C. in an inert solvent (for example chloroform, tetrahydrofuran, toluene or xylene). Rz is advantageously a protecting group for the nitrogen atom such as, for example, t-butyloxycarbonyl.
The piperidine derivatives of general formula (IV) for which n=1 or 2 and Rxe2x80x32 represents carboxyl may be prepared from the corresponding piperidine derivative of general formula (V) for which Rxe2x80x32 is protected beforehand, according to or by analogy with the methods described below in the examples. In particular, the process is performed by the successive action of a base such as, for example, lithium diisopropylamide or n-butyllithium, in a solvent such as an ether (for example tetrahydrofuran) at a temperature of between xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. and 0xc2x0 C., and then of an alkenyl halide (allyl halide or 1-halo-3-butene).
The piperidine derivatives of general formula (IV) for which n is defined as above and Rxe2x80x32 is alkyloxycarbonyl, cycloalkyloxycarbonyl, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NRaRb, alkyloxycarbonylmethyl, alkyloxycarbonylethyl, cycloalkyloxycarbonylmethyl, cycloalkyloxycarbonylethyl, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CONRaRb, or xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94CONRaRb or for which Rc in R2 represents alkyloxycarbonyl, cycloalkyloxycarbonyl or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NRaRb may be prepared from the corresponding carboxylic acid derivative, according to the usual methods for converting into ester or amide which do not affect the rest of the molecule. The esters are prepared in the presence of a coupling agent such as a carbodiimide (for example (N,Nxe2x80x2-dicyclocarbodiimide) or N,Nxe2x80x2-carbonyldiimidazole in an ether (for example tetrahydrofuran or dioxane), an amide (for example dimethylformamide) or a chlorinated solvent (for example dichloromethane, 1,2-dichloroethane or chloroform), at a temperature of between 0xc2x0 C. and the reflux temperature of the reaction mixture. The amides are prepared by the action of the corresponding amine under conditions identical to those described above. In particular also, when it involves the preparation of a derivative for which Rc in Rxe2x80x32 is an ester, by analogy with the methods described by Saha et al., J. Chem. Soc. Perkin I, 505 (1985), by the action of a diazoalkane (for example diazomethane) in an ether (for example diethyl ether) at a temperature of between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and 5xc2x0 C.
The piperidine derivatives of general formula (IV) for which n is defined as above and Rxe2x80x32 represents cyano, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CN, or xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94CN may be prepared from the corresponding amides by the action of a dehydrating agent, by adapting the method described by Bieron et al., Zabicky xe2x80x9cThe Chemistry of Amides,xe2x80x9d Wiley, pp. 274-283 (1970). The reaction is carried out in the presence of phosphorus pentoxide or phosphorus oxychloride with or without solvent, at a temperature of between 20xc2x0 C. and the reflux temperature of the reaction mixture.
The piperidine derivatives of general formula (IV) for which n is defined as above and Rxe2x80x32 represents hydroxymethyl, cyanomethyl or carboxymethyl may be prepared from the piperidine derivative of general formula: 
in which Rz and n are defined as above, and Ry represents a readily hydrolyzable protecting radical, in particular, by the action of a hydride (for example lithium aluminum hydride or diisobutylaluminum hydride) in a solvent such as an ether (for example tetrahydrofuran) at a temperature of between 20xc2x0 C. and 60xc2x0 C. to prepare the piperidine derivative for which Rxe2x80x32 is hydroxymethyl, followed by converting the hydroxymethyl radical into a cyanomethyl radical and then a carboxymethyl radical according to the usual methods which do not affect the rest of the molecule.
When Ry represents a readily hydrolyzable radical, it may be chosen especially from alkyl (1 to 4 carbon atoms in a straight or branched chain), benzyl, cycloalkyl, phenylpropyl, and allyl.
The conversion into acid may be carried out in particular from the latter compound, by the action of a halogenating agent such as, for example, thionylchloride or phosphorus trichloride or tribromide or by the action of an alkanesulfonyl chloride (for example methanesulfonyl chloride or p-toluenesulfonyl chloride) in an inert solvent (for example dichloromethane), followed by the action of an alkaline cyanide (for example potassium cyanide or sodium cyanide) and hydrolysis. The halogenation reaction is carried out in a chlorinated solvent (for example dichloromethane or chloroform), at a temperature of between 0xc2x0 C. and the reflux temperature of the reaction mixture. The reaction of the alkaline cyanide may be carried out in dimethyl sulfoxide, an amide (for example dimethylformamide), a ketone (for example acetone), an ether (for example tetrahydrofuran) or an alcohol (for example methanol or ethanol), at a temperature of between 20xc2x0 C. and the reflux temperature of the reaction mixture. The nitrile is hydrolyzed according to the conventional methods which do not affect the rest of the molecule, especially by the action of hydrochloric acid in methanolic medium, at a temperature of between 20xc2x0 C. and 70xc2x0 C., followed by saponification of the ester obtained (for example with sodium hydroxide in a mixture of dioxane and water), or directly by the action of aqueous sulfuric acid at a temperature of between 50xc2x0 C. and 80xc2x0 C.
The piperidine derivatives of general formula (IV) for which n and Rz are defined as above and Rxe2x80x32 represents a 2-carboxyethyl radical may be prepared from the derivative of general formula (IV) for which Rxe2x80x22 represents a hydroxymethyl radical via the halo derivative (prepared as described above) and then coupling with the sodium salt of diethyl malonate followed by acidic hydrolysis in aqueous medium of the product obtained.
The piperidine derivatives of general formula (IV) for which n and Rz are defined as above and Rxe2x80x32 represents carboxyhydroxymethyl or carboxycarbonyl may be prepared by homologation of the piperidine derivative of general formula: 
in which Rz and n are defined as above, by applying or adapting the methods described by M. Mizuno et al., Tetrahedron Lett. 39, 9209 (1998). The reaction is carried out by the action of a dialkyl phosphorocyanidate (for example diethyl phosphorocyanidate) in the presence of an organic base (for example triethylamine) in an ether (for example tetrahydrofuran) at a temperature of between xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. and 10xc2x0 C. The intermediate dicyanophosphate obtained is then hydrolyzed in acidic medium (for example concentrated hydrochloric acid) in a polar solvent (for example water) at the reflux temperature of the reaction mixture. The derivatives for which Rxe2x80x32 is carboxycarbonyl are obtained by oxidation of the corresponding ester, by adapting the methods described by Burhardt et al., Tetrahedron Lett., 29, 3433 (1988) followed by hydrolysis of the product obtained. In particular by the action of an oxidizing agent such as triacetoxy-1,1-dihydro-1,2-benziodoxol-3(1H)one in a solvent such as a nitrile or a chlorinated derivative (for example acetonitrile or dichloromethane) at a temperature of between 0xc2x0 C. and 40xc2x0 C., followed by hydrolysis by the action of a base (for example sodium hydroxide) in an aqueous-alcoholic solvent (for example water-methanol) at a temperature of between 20xc2x0 C. and the reflux temperature of the reaction mixture.
The piperidine derivatives of general formula (IV) for which n and Rz are defined as above and Rxe2x80x32 represents xe2x80x94CF2xe2x80x94Rc may be prepared by the action of a fluorinating agent on a piperidine derivative of general formula (IV) for which Rxe2x80x32 is a radical xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Rc, Rc being an ester, by analogy with the methods described by M. Parisi et al., J. Org. Chem., 60, 5174 (1995), optionally followed by hydrolysis of the ester if it is desired to obtain a piperidine derivative for which Rc is carboxyl. The fluorinating conditions are similar to those described above for the preparation of derivatives for which Re in Y is a fluorine atom. The hydrolysis is carried out by the action of a base in an aqueous-alcoholic solvent under the conditions described above.
The piperidine derivatives of general formula (IV) for which n and Rz are defined as above and Rxe2x80x32 represents a radical xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94Rc may be prepared by oxidation to aldehyde of the derivative of general formula (IV) for which Rxe2x80x32 represents a hydroxymethyl radical by adapting the methods described in Org. Synth. Coll., Vol. II, p. 541, Coll. Vol. 5,p. 242, followed by conversion to a derivative for which Rxe2x80x32 is xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94Rc in which Rc is an ester, by applying the Wittig method optionally followed by hydrolysis of the ester obtained to an acid. The oxidation is carried out by the action of an oxidizing agent (for example potassium dichromate) in acidic medium (for example sulfuric acid) in a polar solvent (for example water) or chromium oxide in the presence of a base (for example pyridine) in a chlorinated solvent (for example dichloromethane) at a temperature of between 0xc2x0 C. and 20xc2x0 C. The conversion to an unsaturated derivative is carried out by adapting the methods described by Johnson in xe2x80x9cYlid Chemistry,xe2x80x9d Academic Press (1966) by the action of a phosphorus ylid (for example carbethoxymethylene-triphenylphosphorane) in a hydrocarbon (for example toluene) at a temperature of between 60xc2x0 C. and the reflux temperature of the reaction mixture. The hydrolysis is carried out according to the methods described above.
The piperidine derivatives of general formula (IV) for which n and Rz are defined as above and Rxe2x80x32 represents a radical C(CH3)2Rc or xe2x80x94C(cycloalk)Rc may be prepared from a derivative of general formula (IV) for which Rxe2x80x32 is an ester of the acid for which Rxe2x80x32 is xe2x80x94CH2COOH by adapting the methods described by Ashutosh et al., Tetrahedron Lett., 40, 4733 (1999) and Sauers, J. Org. Chem., 57, 671 (1992) optionally followed by hydrolysis of the ester obtained. The reaction is carried out in particular by the successive action of an amide (for example lithium diisopropylamide) followed by a methyl halide (for example methyl iodide) or a derivative of formula Hal-Alk-Hal (Hal in one embodiment being a bromine atom) in a polar solvent (for example hexamethylphosphorotriamide) at a temperature of between 0xc2x0 C. and 60xc2x0 C.
It is understood that the processes listed above for the preparation of the piperidine derivatives of general formula (IV) may also be applied to the derivatives of general formula (II) if optionally first one couples the piperidine with the heterocyclic derivative of general formula (III) and then converts the radical R2 under the conditions described above.
It is also understood that the methods described below in the examples also form part of the present invention.
It is understood that the derivatives of general formulae (I) and (II) may exist in enantiomeric or diastereoisomeric forms or in syn or anti form. The enantiomeric or diastereoisomeric and syn or anti forms and the mixtures thereof also fall within the context of the present invention. These forms may be separated according to the usual methods, especially by chromatography on silica or by high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC).
The heterocyclylalkylpiperidine derivatives of general formula (I) may be purified, where appropriate, by physical methods such as crystallization or chromatography.
The heterocyclylalkylpiperidine derivatives of general formula (I) may, where appropriate, be converted into addition salts with acids, by the known methods. It is understood that these salts also fall within the context of the present invention.
As examples of addition salts with pharmaceutically acceptable acids, mention may be made of the salts formed with mineral acids (hydrochlorides, hydrobromides, sulfates, nitrates and phosphates) or with organic acids (succinates, fumarates, tartrates, acetates, propionates, maleates, citrates, methanesulfonates, ethanesulfonates, phenylsulfonates, p-toluenesulfonates, isethionates, naphthylsulfonates or camphorsulfonates, or with substitution derivatives of these compounds).
Some of the heterocyclylalkylpiperidine derivatives of general formula (I) bearing a carboxyl radical may be converted into metal salts or into addition salts with nitrogen bases according to the methods that are known per se. These salts also fall within the context of the present invention. The salts may be obtained by the action of a metallic base (for example an alkali metal or alkaline-earth metal), ammonia or an amine, on a product according to the invention, in a suitable solvent such as an alcohol, an ether or water, or by exchange reaction with a salt of an organic acid. The salt formed precipitates after optional concentration of the solution, and is separated out by filtration, settling or freeze-drying.
Examples of pharmaceutically acceptable salts which may be mentioned are the salts with alkali metals (sodium, potassium or lithium) or with alkaline-earth metals (magnesium or calcium), the ammonium salts or the salts of nitrogen bases (ethanolamine, diethanolamine, trimethylamine, triethylamine, methylamine, propylamine, diisopropylamine, N-N-dimethylethanolamine, benzylamine, dicyclohexylamine, N-benzyl-xcex2-phenethylamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-dibenzylethylenediamine, diphenylenediamine, benzhydrylamine, quinine, choline, arginine, lysine, leucine or dibenzylamine).
The heterocyclylalkylpiperidine derivatives according to the invention are particularly advantageous antibacterial agents.
In vitro, the heterocyclylalkylpiperidine derivatives according to the invention have been found to be active on gram-positive microorganisms at concentrations of between 0.03 xcexcg/ml and 4 xcexcg/ml on meticillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus AS5155, and also, for most of them, at concentrations of between 0.03 xcexcg/ml and 8 xcexcg/ml on Streptococcus pneumoniae 6254-01; they have also been found to be active on gram-negative microorganisms such as, for example, and in a nonlimiting manner, on Moraxella catarrhalis IPA 152, at concentrations of between 0.12 xcexcg/ml and 64 xcexcg/ml. In vivo, they have been found to be active on experimental infections of mice with Staphylococcus aureus IP8203, either subcutaneously at doses of between 18 mg/kg and 150 mg/kg (DC50), or orally at doses of between 20 mg/kg and 150 mg/kg.
Finally, the products according to the invention are particularly advantageous on account of their low toxicity. None of the products has shown any toxicity subcutaneously at the dose of 100 mg/kg in mice (two administrations).
In the general formula (I), the products for which
X1, X2, X3, X4 and X5 represent, respectively,  greater than Cxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x21 to  greater than Cxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x25, or alternatively not more than one of them represents a nitrogen atom,
R1, Rxe2x80x21, Rxe2x80x22, Rxe2x80x23, Rxe2x80x24 and Rxe2x80x25 are identical or different and represent a hydrogen or halogen atom or an alkyl or alkyloxy radical, or represent a methylene radical substituted with alkyloxy,
R2 represents carboxyl, alkyloxycarbonyl or xe2x80x94CONRaRb (for which Ra represents a hydrogen atom and Rb represents a hydrogen atom or a hydroxyl radical) or
R2 represents hydroxymethyl, alkyl containing 1 or 2 carbon atoms substituted with carboxyl or alkyloxycarbonyl,
R3 represents a radical alk-Rxc2x03 for which alk is an alkyl radical and Rxc2x03 represents hydrogen, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylthio, phenyl, phenoxy, phenylthio, phenylamino, heterocyclyloxy or heterocyclylthio or alternatively Rxc2x03 represents xe2x80x94CRxe2x80x2b=CRxe2x80x2c-Rxe2x80x2a for which Rxe2x80x2a represents phenyl, and for which Rxe2x80x2b and Rxe2x80x2c represent hydrogen,
Y represents a radical  greater than CHxe2x80x94Re for which Re is hydrogen, fluoro or hydroxyl,
n is an integer from 2 to 3,
it being understood that the phenyl or heterocyclyl radicals or portions mentioned above may be optionally substituted on the ring with 1 to 4 halogens.
Of special interest are the heterocyclylalkyl piperidine derivatives of general formula (I) mentioned below:
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-(2-thiazol-2-thioethyl)piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
1-(2-Cyclopentylthioethyl)-4-[3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-(3-phenylallyl)piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
and also the salts thereof.
Among the products according to the invention that may be mentioned are the heterocyclylalkylpiperidine derivatives of general formula (I), the names of which follow:
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-heptylpiperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-phenylbutyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,3-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,6-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-phenylthiopropyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-fluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3-difluorophenylthio)ethyl]-piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-difluorophenylthio)propyl]-piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,6-difluorophenylthio)ethyl]-piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]-piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]-piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]-piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]-piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]-piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]-piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]-piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]-piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]-piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]-piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-difluorophenylthio)propyl]-piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methylphenylthio)propyl]-piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylphenylthio)propyl]-piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methylphenylthio)propyl]-piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]-piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]-piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]-piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]-piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]-piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]-piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]-piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]-piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]-piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]-piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]-piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[cyclopentylmethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclopentylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclohexylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(thien-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(thien-3-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrid-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-3-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrid-3-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-4-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrid-4-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrazin-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrazin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chloro-3-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chloro-5-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chloro-2-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluoro-4-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-5-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]-piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]-piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]-piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]-piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]-piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]-piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]-piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]-piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]-piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]-piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)-propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)-propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)-ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)-ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)-ethyl]-piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)-ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]-piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)-ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)-ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)-propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)-propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)-ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)-ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)-prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)-prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-heptylpiperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-phenylbutyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,3-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,6-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-phenylthio-propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-fluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3-difluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-difluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,6-difluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-difluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[cyclopentylmethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclopentylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclohexylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(thien-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(thien-3-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrid-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-3-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrid-3-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-4-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrid-4-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrazin-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrazin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chloro-3-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chloro-5-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chloro-2-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluoro-4-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-5-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propylpiperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-heptylpiperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-phenylbutyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,3-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,6-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-phenylthio-propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-fluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3-difluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-difluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,6-difluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-difluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[cyclopentylmethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclopentylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclohexylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(thien-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(thien-3-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrid-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-3-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrid-3-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-4-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrid-4-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrazin-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrazin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chloro-3-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chloro-5-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chloro-2-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluoro-4-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-5-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-xe2x80x94methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-heptylpiperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-phenylbutyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,3-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,6-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-phenylthiopropyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-fluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3-difluorophenylthio)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-difluorophenylthio)-propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,6-difluorophenylthio)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-difluorophenylthio)-propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methylphenylthio)-propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylphenylthio)-propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methylphenylthio)-propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-trifluoromethylphenylthio)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-trifluoromethylphenylthio)-propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-trifluoromethylphenylthio)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-trifluoromethylphenylthio)-propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-trifluoromethylphenylthio)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-trifluoromethylphenylthio)-propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-methoxyphenylthio)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methoxyphenylthio)-propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methoxyphenylthio)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methoxyphenylthio)-propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-methoxyphenylthio)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methoxyphenylthio)-propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[cyclopentylmethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclopentylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclohexylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(thien-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(thien-3-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrid-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-3-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrid-3-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-4-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrid-4-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrazin-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrazin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chloro-3-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chloro-5-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chloro-2-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluoro-4-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-5-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)-propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenyl-amino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl-amino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)-propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]-piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)-propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl-amino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thio-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thio-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)-propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenyl-amino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl-amino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]-piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]-piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)-propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)-propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)-propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenyl-amino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl-amino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl-thio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentyl-thio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]-piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]-piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)-prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)-propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]-piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]-piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]-piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]-piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]-piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]-piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]-piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]-piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)-propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)-propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl-amino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl-amino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)-propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)-propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)-propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]-piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)-propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)-propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)-propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)-propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)-ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl-amino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl-amino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluoro-phenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluoro-phenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluoro-phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluoro-phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-heptylpiperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-phenylbutyl]-piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]-piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-fluorophenyl)-propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-fluorophenyl)-propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)-butyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-difluoro-phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,3-difluoro-phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-difluoro-phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,6-difluoro-phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-difluoro-phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-phenylthio-propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
314-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-fluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3-difluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-difluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,6-difluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-difluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[cyclopentylmethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclopentylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclohexylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(thien-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(thien-3-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrid-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-3-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrid-3-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-4-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrid-4-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrazin-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrazin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chloro-3-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chloro-5-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chloro-2-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluoro-4-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[-3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-5-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propylpiperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-heptylpiperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-phenylbutyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,3-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,6-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-phenylthio-propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-fluorophenylthio)pethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3-difluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-difluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,6-difluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-difluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[-cyclopentylmethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclopentylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclohexylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(thien-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(thien-3-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrid-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-3-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrid-3-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-4-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrid-4-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrazin-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrazin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chloro-3-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chloro-5-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chloro-2-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluoro-4-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-5-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyll]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-acetic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-heptylpiperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-phenylbutyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)butyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,3-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,6-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)-propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)-propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)-propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-phenylthiopropyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-fluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3-difluorophenyl-thio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-difluorophenyl-thio)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,6-difluorophenyl-thio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl-thio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl-thio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl-thio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-difluorophenylthio)-propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-trifluoromethylphenylthio)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-trifluoromethylphenylthio)-propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-trifluoromethylphenylthio)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-trifluoromethylphenylthio)-propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-trifluoromethylphenylthio)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-trifluoromethylphenylthio)-propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methoxyphenylthio)-propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methoxyphenylthio)-propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methoxyphenylthio)-propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[cyclopentylmethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentyl)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclopentylthio)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclohexylthio)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(thien-2-yl)butyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(thien-3-yl)butyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-3-yl)thioethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)butyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)thioethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-2-yl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrid-2-yl)butyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-3-yl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrid-3-yl)butyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-3-yl)thioethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-4-yl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrid-4-yl)butyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-4-yl)thioethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrazin-2-yl)butyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrazin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chloro-3-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chloro-5-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chloro-2-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluoro-4-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-5-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)-propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenyl-amino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl-amino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluoro-phenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluoro-phenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]-piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]-piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)-propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thio-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thio-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenyl-amino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl-amino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]-piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)-propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)-propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl-amino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl-thio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]-piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]-piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluoro-phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluoro-phenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluoro-phenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl-thio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)-propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)-propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl-amino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl-amino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)-propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)-propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl-thio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl-thio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl-amino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl-amino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluoro-phenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluoro-phenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl-thio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl-thio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl-amino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl-amino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl-thio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl-thio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl-amino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl-amino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)-propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)-propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl-amino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)-propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)-propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl-amino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl-amino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)-prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)-prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-heptylpiperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-phenylbutyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]-piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)-butyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-difluorophenyl)-propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,3-difluorophenyl)-propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-difluorophenyl)-propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,6-difluorophenyl)-propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-difluorophenyl)-propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-phenylthio-propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-fluorophenyl-thio)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluorophenyl-thio)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-fluorophenyl-thio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenyl-thio)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3-difluorophenyl-thio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-difluorophenyl-thio)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,6-difluorophenyl-thio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluoro-phenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluoro-phenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluoro-phenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluoro-phenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluoro-phenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluoro-phenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluoro-phenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluoro-phenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-difluoro-phenylthio)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-chloro-phenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chloro-phenylthio)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-chloro-phenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chloro-phenylthio)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-chloro-phenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chloro-phenylthio)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-methylphenyl-thio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methylphenyl-thio)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methylphenyl-thio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylphenyl-thio)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-methylphenyl-thio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methylphenyl-thio)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-trifluoromethyl-phenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-trifluoromethyl-phenylthio)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-trifluoromethyl-phenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-trifluoromethyl-phenylthio)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-trifluoromethyl-phenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-trifluoromethyl-phenylthio)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-methoxyphenyl-thio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methoxyphenyl-thio)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methoxyphenyl-thio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methoxyphenyl-thio)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-methoxyphenyl-thio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methoxyphenyl-thio)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[cyclopentylmethyl]-piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentyl)ethyl]-piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]-piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclopentylthio)-propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclohexylthio)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(thien-2-yl)butyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(thien-3-yl)butyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)butyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)thioethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-2-yl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrid-2-yl)butyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-3-yl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrid-3-yl)butyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-3-yl)thioethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-4-yl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrid-4-yl)butyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-4-yl)thioethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrazin-2-yl)butyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrazin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chloro-3-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chloro-5-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chloro-2-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluoro-4-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-5-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-heptylpiperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-phenylbutyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)butyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,3-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,6-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-phenylthio-propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-fluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3-difluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-difluorophenylthio)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,6-difluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-difluorophenylthio)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[cyclopentylmethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentyl)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)-ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclopentylthio)-propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclohexylthio)-propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]-piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(thien-2-yl)butyl]-piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)thiopropyl]-piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)propyl]-piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(thien-3-yl)butyl]-piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]-piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-3-yl)thioethyl]-piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)thiopropyl]-piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)butyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)thioethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-2-yl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrid-2-yl)butyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-3-yl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrid-3-yl)butyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-3-yl)thioethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-4-yl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrid-4-yl)butyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-4-yl)thioethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrazin-2-yl)butyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrazin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chloro-3-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chloro-5-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chloro-2-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluoro-4-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-5-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperid-4-ylmethanol
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-heptyl piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-phenylbutyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,3-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,6-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-phenylthiopropyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-fluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3-difluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-difluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,6-difluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-difluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[cyclopentylmethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclopentylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclohexylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(thien-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(thien-3-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrid-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-3-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrid-3-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-4-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrid-4-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrazin-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrazin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chloro-3-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chloro-5-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chloro-2-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluoro-4-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-bistrifluoromethylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-5-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthiol)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)pethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-Morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-heptyl piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-phenylbutyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,3-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,6-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-phenylthiopropyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-fluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3-difluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-difluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,6-difluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-difluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[cyclopentylmethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclopentylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclohexylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(thien-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(thien-3-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrid-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-3-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrid-3-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-4-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrid-4-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrazin-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrazin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl ]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chloro-3-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chloro-5-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chloro-2-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluoro-4-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-bistrifluoromethylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-5-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)-propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)-propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)-propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)-ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)-ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)-propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)-ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)-ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)-propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)-ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl-amino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)-ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)-prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)-propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)-ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl-amino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)-propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)-ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)-ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl-amino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl-amino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)-propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)-propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)-ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)-ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl-amino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl-amino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)-prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)-prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-heptylpiperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-phenylbutyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-(3-(4-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,3-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,6-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-phenylthiopropyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-fluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3-difluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-difluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,6-difluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-difluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[cyclopentylmethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclopentylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclohexylthio)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(thien-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)thiopehyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(thien-3-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrid-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-[3-(pyrid-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-3-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrid-3-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-4-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrid-4-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrazin-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrazin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chloro-3-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chloro-5-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chloro-2-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluoro-4-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-bistrifluoromethylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-5-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-chloro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrid-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxyl)ethyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)-propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylamino)-ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl-amino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl-thio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrid-2-yl)thioethyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-methyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-dimethylamino-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-hydroxymethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-fluoromethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylamino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-aminomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)-propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)-propyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenylthio)-ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylthio)-ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl-amino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl-amino)ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,4,6-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenoxy)-ethyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)-prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(3-morpholinomethyl-6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)-prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-4-hydroxamic acid
4-[3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxy-quinolin-4-yl)-propyl]-1-[3-(2-fluorophenyl)-allyl]-piperidin-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxy-quinolin-4-yl)-propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluorophenyl)-allyl]-piperidin-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxy-quinolin-4-yl)-propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-allyl]-piperidin-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxy-quinolin-4-yl)-propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-difluorophenyl)-allyl]-piperidin-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxy-quinolin-4-yl)-propyl]-1-[3-(2,4-difluorophenyl)-allyl]-piperidin-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxy-quinolin-4-yl)-propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-difluorophenyl)-allyl]-piperidin-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxy-quinolin-4-yl)-propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-difluorophenyl)-allyl]-piperidin-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxy-quinolin-4-yl)-propyl]-1-[3-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-allyl]-piperidin-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxy-quinolin-4-yl)-propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)-allyl]-piperidin-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxy-quinolin-4-yl)-propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,4-trifluorophenyl)-allyl]-piperidin-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxy-quinolin-4-yl)-propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,6-trifluorophenyl)-allyl]-piperidin-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxy-quinolin-4-yl)-propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)-allyl]-piperidin-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxy-quinolin-4-yl)-propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)-allyl]-piperidin-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxy-quinolin-4-yl)-propyl]-1-[3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)-allyl]-piperidin-4-carboxylic acid
4-[3-(3-fluoro-6-methoxy-quinolin-4-yl)-propyl]-1-[3-(3,5,6-trifluorophenyl)-allyl]-piperidin-4-carboxylic acid.
The examples which follow, given in a non-limiting manner, illustrate the present invention.